Across the stars (Version réécrite)
by Acrossthelignes
Summary: Trois ans ont passé depuis la fin de la République. Padmé n'est pas morte, mais se trouve être le dernier espoir de l'ancienne République. Obi-Wan à ses côtés, aura t'elle la force de renverser l'Empire et de tuer Dark Vador ? Reverra t'elle ses enfants ?
1. Prologue

_Anakin. Le vaisseau. Son aveu_. Ses instants repassaient en boucle dans sa tête, tel un cauchemar qui refuserait de prendre fin. Anakin dont les flammes du côté obscur l'avait privé. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, comme si le destin avait seul choisi à sa place, alors qu'il lui avait apporté le plus grand des bonheurs. Des enfants qui seraient privés de leur père. Des enfants qui seraient privés d'enfance dans une galaxie gouvernée par l'Empire. Un avenir qu'elle craignait, qu'elle refusait de vivre même.

La douleur la submergeait de toute part. _C'était trop._ Elle s'était battue corps et âme toute sa vie pour un idéal que ce destin avait pris un malin plaisir à réduire en cendres. Par la personne qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, peut-être même que le fruit de leur amour. Son enfant, leur chair et leur sang. Elle voulait vivre pour lui. La douleur gagnait du terrain, enflammant son esprit et la privant de ses pensées, comme si elle voulait prendre les dernières parcelles de son âme. Car seul son esprit trépassait. Son corps, quant à lui, aller donner la vie. _Elle devait tenir encore un peu._ Pour eux, unique espoir de laisser quelque chose de bon derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais la mort ne serait-elle pas un profond soulagement face à une telle douleur ?

Any. Où était le petit garçon aux yeux azurs des étendues de sable gris de Tatoïne ? Intrépide et sauvage, curieux et bon. C'est comme s'il s'était peu à peu évaporé sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne remarque que Vador prenait possession de son amour. Où était le petit Any de ses temps d'enfance, qui s'était battu pour être reconnu d'elle ? Elle qui s'était tant débattue avec elle-même pour fuir cette romance tragique. Elle avait fini par y croire vraiment avec les années. Et la future naissance n'avait fait que renforcer ses espoirs. Anakin était mort, et elle devait l'admettre.

Celui qu'elle aimait n'aurait pas pu tuer les enfants du Temples. Any ne les aurait jamais abandonné. Mais n'avait-il pas dit avoir fait ça pour elle ? Etait-ce à cause de ce rêve qu'il avait fait quelques mois plus tôt ? Ce rêve où elle mourrait. _Il y a encore du bon en lui_. Une pensée, intuitive, s'était forgée, tenace. _Je dois tenir pour eux_. Vador ne devait être qu'un cauchemar éveillé, le fruit de son imagination. _Tiens pour lui, pour eux_.

Cette fois, la douleur provenait du bas de son ventre. Son corps et son âme s'était ressoudés pour ne refaire qu'un. Elle s'entendait hurler, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front dans l'effort de l'enfant à naître. Il n'y avait que les souvenirs heureux. La première fois où il s'étaient embrassés à Naboo, insouciants et libres. Et les lointains moments de rires à refaire le monde dans l'herbe drue. Ils n'étaient alors qu'un homme et une femme se découvrant l'un l'autre. Il y avait eu son merveilleux sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé l'heureuse nouvelle. Cette étincelle. Pouvait-elle encore espérer face à un avenir si noir ?

Elle entend un cri perçant, le premier cri de la vie. Anakin est-il blessé ? Elle divague. Une main s'empare de la sienne, rugueuse et fraternelle. Obi-Wan ! Et le bébé, son enfant. Any. Il n'y a plus que le bonheur de l'instant présent. Obi-Wan lui tend le petit ange, l'être inespéré. . C'est un petit garçon, si fragile, avec de grands yeux bleus, comme Any. Elle chuchote :

« Luke. »

Elle sent que ce n'est pas fini. Il y a... un autre enfant. Les convulsions reprennent, la douleur aussi. L'autre petit ange apparaît, si frêle lui aussi. Elle est là, c'est une fille. Avec elle aussi les yeux bleus océans, comme son père. Mais les bébés n'ont t'ils pas tous les yeux bleus à la naissance ? La couleur des yeux de ses enfants se dévoilera de jour en jour, créant à chacun d'eux une identité propre. Mais verra-t-elle ses enfants grandir ? En aura-t-elle la force sans Anakin ? Ses pensées s'embrouillent à mesure que le néant l'emprisonne dans son étaux. Elle va retrouver son refuge.

 _Any. Il s'avance vers elle. Doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle est heureuse de le revoir, si heureuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui manquait. Il a tellement grandit ! Ce n'est plus l'enfant de Tatoïne qui parlait mariage avec elle, non, c'est un homme de dix-neuf ans, au regard océan, aux cheveux blonds portant la coupe des padawans. Il est plus grand qu'elle, désormais, de plusieurs centimètres. Il est là, il la protège. Son sourire dans l'herbe drue de Naboo. Il l'a accompagné. L'aime t'il ? Elle n'est pas sûre. Joue t'il avec elle ? Elle oui. Elle est obligée, partagée entre ses sentiments et son devoir de sénatrice. Elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer un jedi. Jamais. C'est interdit._

 _Mais elle n'a jamais été si heureuse. Jamais, un mot qui revient souvent._ _Tout va trop vite pour elle. Et le jour où il a été catapulté en essayant de monter un des créatures de Naboo ? Il l'a fait rire. Sa douleur lorsqu'il lui dit que sa mère est en danger. Il ne veut pas la laisser seule. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'accompagnera. Elle irait avec lui au-delà des étoiles._

 _Mais le danger est réel, pour elle comme pour lui. Tout est déjà aller trop vite, et tout va se terminé. Alors elle avoue, parce qu'elle croit qu'elle va mourir. Elle avoue l'Interdit, le Maudit. Et elle s'en moque. Mais ils survivent, et leur amour est désormais impossible à vaincre. Il est ancré en elle, à jamais. Alors ils décident de se marier, pour l'accepter et l'embrasser._

 _Tout passe à nouveau trop vite, entre l'amour, ses devoirs et les missions d'Anakin. Trois années les plus belles de sa vie, jusqu'au moment où elle se rend compte qu'elle est enceinte de lui. Elle est heureuse, mais encore un danger, un énième obstacle. Elle espère qu'il va croire en eux, et qu'il acceptera. Ils vont devoir avouer aux jedis, et Anakin risque de perdre son titre. Elle lui annonce, la peur au ventre, et encore son sourire. Il est heureux. Le soulagement, mais la peur grandissante aussi. Une peur qu'elle ne contrôle pas, comme un pressentiment du désastre qui va suivre. Palpatine apparaît et son pouvoir grandit. L'annonce d'Obi-Wan. Anakin est passé du côté obscur de la force. Elle ne le croit pas, c'est impossible. Pas dans un tel moment de leur vie, pas Lui. Elle veut hurler, mais elle court jusqu'à son vaisseau. Elle fuit la République en cendre, elle s'en moque désormais. Elle le veut seulement Lui. La suivra t'il dans sa folie ?_

 _Mustafar. Elle ne peut nier qu'elle est terrifiée de ce qu'elle va découvrir et ses pires craintes se révèlent. Une planète en cendres. Elle descend du vaisseau. Anakin est là, il l'attend. Mais ses yeux. Elle l'enlace, le supplie de revenir vers elle. Il refuse. Elle ne peut pas le suivre, c'est renié ce qu'elle est, et ce qu'ils ont été. Anakin lève sa main gantée vers elle, son regard de braise braqué sur elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a peur de lui. Mais pour leur enfant. Elle veut sauver sa vie._

 _NON. NON. NON. Elle n'a pas la force pour prendre contact avec lui, mais elle essaie. Le souffle lui manque._

Elle sent que ses forces l'abandonnent. Dans un dernier souffle, elle murmure à Obi-Wan, et peut-être un peu pour elle-même :

« Il y a encore du bon en lui. »

Et le Néant qui l'étouffe. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Il y a encore un peu de Lumière. Et un murmure qui semble venir du fonds des âges déchire l'air :

« C'est notre don. Tu es le seul espoir de la rébellion. Montres toi en digne. »

Au loin, un cri retentit. Elle reconnait la voix. _Anakin_.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Un nouvel espoir

Chapitre 1 - Un nouvel espoir (A new hope)

Précédemment :

« C'est notre don. Tu es le seul espoir de la rébellion. Montres toi en digne. »

Au loin, un cri retentit. Elle reconnait la voix. Anakin crit son nom.

 **De nos jours - Trois ans plus tard - Tatoïne, au coeur du désert**

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient à grand bruit contre la parois de verre de la maisonnette. Depuis combien d'années Padmé était-elle enfermée ici ? Elle ne les comptait plus, laissant doucement le temps s'effiler et les marques du temps se graver lentement sur son visage brisé. Elle ne pleurait plus, ne laissait plus transparaître aucun sentiment. Elle n'avait pourtant pas trouver la paix qu'elle attendait.

Ce don qu'elle avait reçu était un poison. Elle seule avait aujourd'hui la capacité de détruire l'Empire, selon la prophétie. Ce poison l'avait forcé à s'éloigner de sa chair et de son sang. Naboo. Elle les avait laissé à ses parents sur sa planète. Il allait la contraindre à tuer Dark Vador. L'espoir qu'elle avait eu un jour de retrouver son amour de jadis avait été consumé par la raison. La mort. La souffrance. La tristesse. Et l'acceptation. "Leïla, Luke", les appelaient-elles par le biais de la force. Leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson, en une douce mélopée de bonheur. Ils étaient heureux, elle le sentait. Et cela lui suffisait, du moins pour l'instant.

Vador. Ce nom l'emplissait d'une haine féroce, presque autodestructrice. Il avait tué son mari, renverser sa République, réduit en cendres tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à construire et ce en quoi elle croyait. Elle n'était ni une révolutionnaire, ni une guerrière, mais elle se battrait pour ses idéaux juste jusqu'à la mort. Pour que ses enfants vivent dans un monde de paix. Et pour cela, il fallait détruire Palpatine, ou plutôt l'Empereur des siths désormais. Dark Sidious. Le traître. L'usurpateur. Elle en avait peur, faiblesse humaine qu'elle détestait. Aurait-elle assez de force pour les détruire ? Elle n'accordait que peu de crédit à la prophétie. Il n'y avait aujourd'hui qu'obscurité et ressentiment. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, et savait qu'elle ne parviendrait à trouver la paix intérieur qu' à partir du moment où ses tourments cesseraient. "Je t'aime Any. Pour toi, pour nous et pour ce que nous avons construit". Elle lutterait jusqu'à la mort.

"Padmé". Elle sentit Obi-Wan l'appeler au travers de la Force. En trois ans, ils avaient créé un lien indestructible, si loin des relations qu'ils avaient autrefois. Parce que son amour secret pour Anakin et son titre de sénatrice avaient eu raison de l'ancienne amitié des temps presque insouciants où elle était Reine. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Ils se battaient pour la même cause, et contre le même ennemi. Il était son maître. Elle le considérait comme un frère.

"J'arrive." répondit-elle. Elle sauta de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était perché. Ils s'étaient terrés sur Tatoïne, au coeur des montagnes désertiques, où Any avait autrefois perpétré le pire des crimes, par amour pour sa mère. Puis il avait été tué par amour pour sa patrie, pour la cause qu'ils défendaient tous deux. Brulé par les laves de Mustafar, alors qu'il avait tenté de la sauver de Dark Vador.

Obi-Wan l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur. Il ressemblait désormais à un vieil homme avec sa longue barbe sertie de filaments blanchâtre. La guerre contre l'Empire les avait obligé à vieillir bien trop vite. Quelle âge avait-elle aujourd'hui ? 27 ans. Il lui semblait en avoir 40 ans.

 **"Prête à combattre ?"**

 **"Toujours. Et qui sait, un jour peut-être pourrais-je te battre ?"**

 **"Dans tes rêves !"**

Leurs sabres lasers se déclenchèrent en une communion parfaite. Elle aimait entendre le grésillement familier à son oreille. Il la calmait. Elle décida de céder la première attaque à Obi-Wan. Il la trouvait toujours trop impulsive. Elle le savait inquiet quant à sa maîtrise imparfaite de l'arme. Contrairement aux jedis, elle avait commencé sa formation bien trop tard. Même si la force s'était insinuée en elle, même si tous les rebelles fondaient leurs espoirs en elle aujourd'hui. Elle n'en n'était pas digne. Pourquoi l'avoir choisit-elle ? Une politicienne, une pacifiste. L'amour ne guidait plus ses actions, la raison était de retour. Froide, viscérale, haineuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'une cicatrice intérieure qui ne se refermerait jamais.

 **"Cesse de croire cela."**

Obi-Wan avait du percevoir ses pensées. Bien trop perspicace. Pourtant, elle recherchait à nouveau l'amour. L'amour de la vie, l'amour pour ses enfants. L'amour de soi. Retrouver celle qu'elle était. Aimer, c'était vivre. Les jedis n'avaient jamais autorisé ce sentiment, rejetant un quelconque attachement, si ce n'est peut être fraternel, et seulement entre eux.

A nouveau, Obi-Wan perçut ses pensées.

 **"J'oublie souvent que tu es humaine avant tout, Padmé."**

Il lui offrit un nouveau sourire, qui se voulait rassurant. Elle discernait dans chacun de ses regards une nostalgie de l'ancien monde, une profonde souffrance, qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Mis à part Yoda, Obi-Wan était le dernier des jedis. Tous avaient été massacrés par Vador sous l'ordre de Sidious. Elle se souvenait l'une des premières conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Yoda, peu de temps après son réveil.

" **La force tu as en toi désormais, jeune Padmé. Oublier ce que tu as été, tu dois. Des rebelles, tu es le dernier espoir. Vaincre Dark Vador ta seule pensée doit être.** " avait annoncé Yoda, avec son calme olympien habituel, malgré l'apocalypse qui s'étaient abattue sur eux.

Elle avait senti le regard inquisiteur d'Obi-Wan. Déjà à cette époque, il avait un doute. Elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet frontalement avec lui. Ce jour là, malgré ses enfants qui venaient de naître, elle n'avait pu offrir qu'une seule réponse à la demande de Yoda.

 **"Je ferai comme vous me l'ordonnez, Maître."**

Un serment, une promesse, sur laquelle jamais elle ne pourrait jamais revenir. Graver dans le souffle de la Force, graver dans son âme et par chaque cicatrice que son corps supporterait . A nouveau, son regard se porta sur Obi-Wan. Elle l'aimait comme son frère. Il lui rappelait Anakin. Any. Il lui manquait à chaque battement de son coeur brisé, comme si son décès lui avait enlevé une part d'elle-même.

Une onde de choc la parcourut soudain. Leila. Une douleur intense la submergeait. Elle tentait de l'appeler, mais seul le cri de la fillette déchira son esprit. Padmé ferma les yeux, se concentra sur Naboo et sur son petit garçon. Luke. Elle sentit la panique en lui. Elle discerna une tâche de sang, d'un bleu pâle, sur le sol. Elle demanda au garçonnet de relever la tête. Le corps de sa mère, étalé sur le sol, sans vie. Et sa fille, qui avait disparu.

 **"Obi-Wan, il leur est arrivé quelque chose".**

 **"Je sais, je l'ai senti aussi. Je vais..."**

 **"Non, c'est à moi de le faire."**

 **"Tu n'y penses pas... Je contacte Yoda. Tu n'est pas prête !"**

Elle raisonna comme un coup de poignard porté aux oreilles de Padmé.

" **Pour mes enfants, je soulèverais le monde.** "

Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas refusé, elle le savait. Sans attendre, elle se précipita vers leur vaisseau, caché au coeur de la montagne. Au loin, elle entendait Obi-Wan hurler son nom. Puis, enfin, le silence libérateur...

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre réécrit ! Vous aurez certainement vu que quelque chose ne coïncide pas ! Mais vous comprendrez mieux sans doute par la suite haha.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :-) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne mange personne, promis, et en plus je réponds.

Plein de bisous,

ATL


	3. Chapitre 2 - Battle's feelings

**_Chapitre 3 - Battle's feelings (La bataille des sentiments)_**

 _Un cri perçant força Padmé à arrêter sa course folle dans le désert._

L'angoisse broyait les entrailles de Padmé. Ses enfants étaient en danger et son instinct maternel s'était éveillé, féroce. Elle tentait de maintenir le lien avec Luke, dont elle percevait toujours la terreur. Leïla avait disparu du champ de la Force. _Maman !_ Le cri de Leïla s'insinua en elle tel un ouragan, dévastant les derniers relents de raison qu'elle avait conservé. Elle tenta à nouveau d'établir un contact, mais peine perdue. Elle perçut une autre conscience, obscure, terrifiante. Et un nouveau cri retentit dans le silence du désert. _Luke_. A nouveau, un mot unique. _Maman_ ! Elle voulut hurler avec lui, mais sa voix se refusa à agir face à la douleur.

La conscience obscure gagnait du terrain. A une telle distance, sa Force ne lui permettait pas de protéger ses enfants. Padmé s'écroula sous les rayons ardents du soleil de Tatoïne. Son énergie s'amenuisait. Bientôt, elle perdrait définitivement le contact avec eux. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans les grains de sable incandescents. Une image s'imposa dans son esprit, alors que la conscience en prenait possession. _Brûlure. Douleur. Il n'était que cendres désormais. Il leva les yeux vers celui avec qui il avait joué son destin. Un regard chargé de haine. Sous lui, son corps s'embrasait, vaincu par les flammes volcaniques de Mustafar. Le rognon qui lui servait désormais de bras s'éleva en direction du Parjure. Le glas de la vengeance sonnerait un jour, il se l'était promis._

Le hurlement de Padmé creva le silence. Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de l'ancienne sénatrice. _Anakin_. La conscience obscure avait eu un malin plaisir à rejouer la scène de mort de l'homme de sa vie. _Any_. Comme Yoda le lui avait enseigné, elle avait tenté, vainement, de joindre l'âme de son mari dans la Force. Le vieux maître lui avait expliqué que peu d'âmes jedis parvenaient à entretenir un tel état de symbiose avec la Force dans le trépas. Et celles qui gagnaient mettaient parfois des années, voire des siècles.

Padmé se força à se relever. La seule chose qui comptait aujourd'hui étaient ses enfants. Elle réactiva le vaisseau et s'engouffra dans les entrailles métalliques qui l'horrifiaient. Contrairement à Anakin, le pilotage des vaisseaux n'avait jamais été son fort. Anakin avait tenté de lui apprendre le maniement si particulier du pilotage, mais en vain. Il la surnommait gentiment le "Monstre des airs" pour la taquiner, ce qui avait toujours eu le don de la faire sortir de ses gons. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, elle avait fini par refuser catégoriquement de monter à bord. Elle n'en n'avait jamais éprouvé la nécessité, jusqu'au jour où son instinct l'avait mené jusqu'à Mustafar. Le jour où l'amour de sa vie était mort. Et aujourd'hui, parce que la République s'était éteinte à jamais.

Une larme s'écoula lentement sur sa joue. L'unique sentiment qu'elle s'autorisait à éprouver quelques fois. Non par pudeur, non par gêne, mais parce que la vie qu'elle menait aujourd'hui lui interdisait d'éprouver de la faiblesse. _La faiblesse d'une femme_ , auraient pensé les plus vils personnages humains ; _la faiblesse de l'amour et des sentiments_ , selon les jedis. Et selon Obi-Wan Kenobi, son maître. Pour autant, il ne pouvait effacer celle qu'elle avait été. _Une mère, la femme d'un homme, une politicienne et une humaine_ avant tout. Elle ne changerait pas cette partie d'elle même, même si le temps et les transformations de sa vie avaient déjà fait leur oeuvre.

Elle actionna le levier de démarrage du vieil appareil. Une secousse lui fit perdre l'équilibre, puis une seconde, avant qu'une lumière rouge n'indique le démarrage du vaisseau. Il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, alors même que les rebelles ne pouvaient se payer un neuf. Elle soupira puis le força à quitter le sol. Ni une, ni deux, dans un sinistre grondement, le vieux coucou accepta d'obéir à la jedi. Elle sentit l'air s'engouffrer dans les propulseurs et un frémissement déchira son corps. Plus que jamais, elle était prête à lutter. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à atteindre la ville centrale de Tatoïne, où la navette pour Naboo l'attendait.

 _Combattre Dark Vador._ Le doute ne pouvait s'empêcher de se creuser un chemin dans son esprit. Parviendrait-elle à le vaincre ? Elle priait, à chaque seconde, alors que la Force lui indiquait qu'elle se rapprochait de Naboo. Elle voyageait depuis plusieurs heures dans la navette qui la conduisait vers son ancienne planète. Jamais elle n'avait pu revoir sa famille, au risque de les mettre en danger, eux et ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas assisté aux premiers pas de Luke et Leïla. Elle ne représentait qu'une idée dans leur tête, une image insaisissable gravée dans leur esprit sous le nom de _mère_. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait l'Empire pour ce qu'elle avait perdu. _Ses enfants, son mari et ses idéaux_ , anéantis à jamais par une institution dictatoriale où régnait terreur et damnation.

Elle ne serait pas damnée, elle se l'était promis. Plutôt mourir. Obi-Wan lui avait conté la mémoire des Sith, pour qu'elle connaisse l'ennemi auquel elle devrait bientôt faire face. D'anciens jedis corrompus par des désirs inassouvis de puissance, dégorgeant leur colère sur les peuples. Si le système jedi n'était pas le modèle idéal, comme le lui avait décrit bien des années auparavant Anakin, ses faiblesses ne justifiaient pas la mort de République entière.

 _Qui se cachait derrière le masque de Dark Vador ?_ Personne ne connaissait la véritable identité du monstre tapi dans l'ombre. Obi-Wan le présentait comme un ancien apprenti qui s'était rebellé contre l'ordre jedi et avait tué les siens par attrait pour le pouvoir. Un prétexte, il savait en réalité qui Vador était, mais il refusait de se replonger dans ses anciennes souffrances pour lui dévoiler la réalité.

 _Mace Windu_? Elle se souvenait des grands yeux corbeau du Maître Jedi. Anakin le respectait, et les rumeurs qui l'accusaient se révélaient infondées. D'autres noms circulaient, sans aucune certitude. Le masque ne tomberait pas facilement, et c'était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de l'Empire. Seule l'ancienne identité de Dark Sidious, le chancelier de la République, restait connue. Pourquoi maintenir tant de mystères autour de Vador ? Et surtout pourquoi portait-il un masque ?

Padmé se dirigea vers le bar principal du vaisseau, en prenant soin de rabattre sa cape afin de ne pas être reconnue. Tous la croyait morte dans l'attaque de la République, en même temps qu'Anakin et leurs enfants. Si Sidious découvrait sa survivance, il en serait fini des Rebelles. Cependant... Comment Vador avait-il pu retrouver les enfants ? Comment avait-il pu savoir qu'ils avaient survécu ? Savait-il aussi pour elle ? Elle rejoignit R2D2 sur l'une des banquettes - sales et dégageant une odeur pestilentielle du bar. Le petit droïde l'accueillit avec un cliquetis. Il était le dernier héritage qu'elle avait reçu d'Anakin, avec C3PO.

" J'espère que tout ira bien, R2, lui glissa t'elle."

Un grincement lui répondit. Le droïde lui indiquait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

 _Coruscent, à la même époque_

Vador sentait un trouble dans la force, et son instinct lui dictait d'en anéantir l'origine. _Cela ne fera qu'une pauvre âme de plus à tuer_ , se dit-il. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'eut pas trouver devant lui d'adversaire à sa mesure. Les jedis disparus, il ne craignait plus personne. _Mis à part Obi-Wan Kenobi_. Son ancien maître avait fui, lâchement, et s'était terré dans les contreforts des montagnes de Tatoïne. Un lapin coincé dans sa tanière. Qu'y faisait-il depuis trois ans ? Vador savait que le moment venu, il aurait à affronter le vieux sage. Mais d'autres priorités l'attendaient, et Obi-Wan apparaîtrait de lui-même un jour pour défier son ancien apprenti. La menace n°1 aujourd'hui était Sidious, qu'il détruirait bientôt pour prendre les rennes de l'Empire sith.

 _"Trop d'ambition tu as",_ lui avait déjà dit Yoda à l'époque. " _Tes sentiments, tu dois annihiler, pour embrasser la lumière que tu recherches_ ". Yoda s'était trompé. Jamais il n'avait recherché de lumière, ni d'obscurité. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu sauver en ces temps terribles était Padmé. Il avait échoué. Hurler de douleur ne servait plus à rien. Pourquoi vivait-il aujourd'hui ? Pour se battre pour les idéaux que Padmé et lui avaient construit, pour remettre de l'ordre dans l'Empire sith. Sidious ne servait que ses propres intérêts, alors qu'il existait de plus grandes choses.

Désormais, il portait un masque. Car ce masque le sauverait lorsqu'il créerait son nouvel empire. Il suffisait d'éliminer Obi-Wan, lui seul détenait son secret. Et tout serait fini.

Les priorités le rappelaient à la réalité. _Un hurlement dans la force, puissant, insondable._ Il venait de Naboo.

* * *

Bonjour à tous :)

Voilà le second chapitre :) Il sert un peu d'interlude pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Plein de bisous,

Acrossthelignes


End file.
